Bom Chicka Wah Wah
by Lady Chitose
Summary: What do you get when you mix ramen, Axe, and yaoi? This. [SasuNaru crack]


Dsiclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Axe/Lynx.

Don't ask. I was watching TV today and those darned Axe commercials kept coming up, and the plot bunnies came and gave me this idea. And this is my first Naruto fic. Probably not the last if I keep getting random ideas like this either.

* * *

"Where'd Kakashi-sensei go?' whined Naruto, trying to squeeze out some of the liquid his shirt had absorbed. He was impatiently waiting by Kakashi's bathroom to wash up while his elder was supposedly fetching materials for Naruto to clean up with. Sasuke was sitting on the couch nearby, sitting in his usual position with his fingers laced together in front of his blank face. Sakura was trying to get him to talk to her, but she would probably have more success getting a conversation started with the wall. The dark-haired male said absolutely nothing, but rather glanced at Naruto time to time with an evil grin hidden behind his hands. Not that Naruto noticed this though.

Kakashi finally returned from his whereabouts with a bottle of shower gel, a fresh towel, and a change of clothes in his arms. He handed Naruto the items and whispered loud enough for only Naruto hear, "You'll like that shower gel. Trust me." He then winked and went to sit down to enjoy some Come, Come Paradise.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, unsure of what to make of what his teacher told him. He shrugged and went into the bathroom, removing his soaked clothing and stepping into the shower. He turned on the water and let it warm up before starting the shower.

'Stupid Sasuke. He made me look like an idiot in front of Sakura-chan,' he thought as his blonde hair absorbed the droplets of water. 'I was just trying to get him to talk and stop sulking...'

Flashback

A hungry Naruto was eating his ramen was if he were starving. His chopsticks flailed about, causing tidbits of noodles as well as liquid to hit Sasuke, who was unfortunately stuck next to him. Sasuke was getting more annoyed by the minute. With Naruto around, he couldn't even eat without him constantly talking or making some form of noise.

"Mmm, sure is good ramen," Naruto said, slamming his empty bowl on the table and patting his face with a napkin.

'At least feeding time at the zoo is over,' Sasuke thought bitterly, staring at Naruto with a cold expression. He had barely touched his bowl, which Naruto seemed to notice as well.

"Hey Sasuke, are you-"

Before the poor blonde boy could finish his sentence, an enraged Sasuke picked up the ramen bowl and dumped it on his head. Naruto's jaw hung ajar in disbelief. Sakura, who was sitting on Sasuke's left, saw what had happened after hearing some liquid being spilled. She shamelessly burst into laughter, nearly falling off of her stool in the process. Kakashi simply stared at Sasuke, knowing subconsciously he shouldn't be surprised that Uchiha Sasuke of all people would do that, especially to Uzumaki Naruto. Sighing in exhaustion, he led the young trio back to his residence so Naruto could clean himself up and he could scold Sasuke. All the while Sakura was still cracking up and poking fun at Naruto.

End of flashback

'I'll get back at him somehow,' he promised himself. He picked up the bottle of shower gel Kakashi loaned him and squirted some into his hand. The aroma was rather strong, but Naruto figured that wasn't really a bad thing. He might think so otherwise after coming out of the bathroom...

Steam flowed out of the bathroom door as a clean Naruto exited, still drying his hair with the towel. The set of clothing he was wearing was pretty loose since Kakashi was older, but he certainly preferred that to wearing his ramen-stained orange outfit, which he'd have to wash when he went home. Nothing looked much different from when Naruto when into the shower.

Except for Sasuke.

The previously solemn boy seemed aroused by an unfamiliar scent, as he was sniffing the air vigorously as if he were a dog. He observed that as he moved closer to Naruto, the smell grew stronger. The blonde simply stood there in confusion, too surprised by that alone to see Kakashi smiling to himself, like he had planned this. Sasuke slowly walked towards Naruto, another grin spreading across his face. He tore off his top and threw it behind himself, showing off his bare arms. Sasuke's shirt landed on Sakura's head coincidentally. Rather than remove it, she sneakily peeked from underneath Sasuke's clothing. Any other time she would have fangirled over it, but she was rather entertained by the spontaneous outburst.

Soon Sasuke was thrusting his hips suggestively, causing Naruto greater confusion. In addition to his little dance, Sasuke was singing some weird phrase Naruto had never heard before, though Kakashi was all too familiar with it. His mischievous smile grew a notch as Sasuke said passionately, "Bom chicka wah wah!"

"Sasuke, are you feeling-"

And for the second time that day, Naruto was cut off. Sasuke licked his lips before viciously tackling the other boy to the ground and ripping off his shirt. Sakura stared, but then blushed a bright red color and hid her face with the shirt.

"You know you like it Sakura-chan," Kakashi said flatly, watching Sasuke and Naruto on the floor together. "Hehe, gotta love that Axe."

This comment caused Sakura to blush even more as she slowly moved the shirt away from her face. Several moaning and screaming sounds were heard, causing the pink-haired girl to clasp her hands over her nose and run into the bathroom frantically. Kakashi tried to muffle his laugh. He couldn't really blame the girl. How hilariously ironic that the boy who was dumping ramen on Naruto about an hour ago was now on top of him and lustfully ripping off his clothes. He was starting to enjoy being this team's teacher more.

"Bom chicka wah wah indeed," Naruto growled, despite still not knowing what in the world it meant.

Looks like Kakashi was right after all.

**The End **

* * *

I am sorry. Really. If you are not dead yet from the stupidity and crack, please do review. 


End file.
